Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by yangires
Summary: Sentenced by the death of her boss, Kuchiki Rukia intends to find the way into justice; unfortunately, she might just end up with more than she bargained for.


**Fever You Can't Sweat Out  
**

-One-

― **¤** ―

**Theme Song: **Introduction --Panic! at the Disco--

Chapter 1: Ladies & Gentlemen

Rating: M, for future chapters.

_Summary_: Sentenced by the death of her boss, Kuchiki Rukia intends to find the way into justice; unfortunately, she might just end up with more than she bargained for.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, however, the story and plot belongs to me.

Sorry. I_had_ to write this, especially after today, where epiphany struck for the second time as I suddenly imagined this fic while having Panic! At The Disco's first album playing on repeat. However, even though the idea is pretty… plain, the fact that the personalities for each role seems to fit my favorite couples (which as always, are pretty odd) made me ecstatic to write it down. And thus, I present you 'Fever You Can't Sweat Out', this chapter is just an intro, so it's not really interesting, but I promise it'll get better by the next chapter. ;D

(Note: And for those who haven't guessed yet, this is kind of best read while listening to P!ATD's 'Fever You Can't Sweat Out', which is their first album. XD)

--- -**●**- ---

"_...Ladies & Gentlemen, applaud please, for the sacrifice has just played its part in this wonderful caricature of trust, and deception."_

--- -**●**- ---

**.Ladies & Gentlemen **

It had to be a dream. No, a _nightmare_. It just had to.

It couldn't be possible, no way. She didn't know what had happened, and right now, as she stared at the dead, lifeless body sprawled across the floor, bullet holes prominent across his body and gun held firmly in hand, she still couldn't comprehend the idea that Kaien-dono, _her_ Kaien-dono, had just committed suicide.

Yet, it still didn't change the fact that her feet where soaked in blood and his corpse was growing colder by the second.

Ah yes ladies and gentlemen, call the morgue, call the funerary and sad music, Shiba Kaien was as good as dead.

Rukia could still hear the cello music playing in the other room as she warily took a step forward, her eyes glazed over by a mixture of shock and horror beyond her imagination as she continued to stare at the man she had come to admire and respect and even _love_.

She couldn't even begin to imagine why Kaien would even resort to such an alternative. Sure, she had heard of the recent death of his wife, and that the former fact had also meant the loss of her eight-to-nine month pregnancy, but Rukia had had no idea that he was deep enough in his depression to even consider suicidal thoughts.

Still, there he was sprawled on the floor, dead.

The black haired woman dropped to her knees, unable to believe the scene before her, knees bathing in crimson liquid as she lightly traced the outline of the gun in hand wondering how something so small could be so deadly.

Tears fell freely from her cheeks; she no longer cared about anything, not with Kaien-dono dead, not like this… And thus, she really didn't care when the door behind her swung open, leaving the scene to be photographed and stared at like the scandal it was. After all, the scene just screamed 'Photo Op' and she knew it.

Closing her eyes she stood up, stumbling in her first few steps from the fact that she just couldn't seem to get her mind away from what she knew laid in front of her, and also because of the fact that her legs where drenched in blood. _His_ blood, she reminded herself.

She didn't mind when Ukitake put his hands over her shoulders, gently taking her away from the scene and away from the stares of shock and disbelief and what she knew to be the incessant flashing of camera after camera.

Rukia didn't mind, she didn't _care_. She just wanted to get away. Away from the stares and flashes, and away from her superior's dead body, even though she knew it wouldn't be as easy as just walking –or rather, being dragged away from the scene.

Biting into her lower lip just hard enough to feel the morbid sensation of her own blood filling her mouth, Rukia gave a shaky sigh, not daring to open her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

"Why Kaien-dono…? Why did you…? Why _here_?" she muttered between pained sobs.

Why indeed.

--- --- --- --- --- -**●**- --- --- --- --- ---

_...Ladies & Gentlemen, applaud please, for the sacrifice has just played its part in this wonderful caricature of trust, and deception._

-

-

-

-

-

-

¤--- --- --- --- --- ●-● --- --- --- --- ---¤

**Well, I'm certainly going to get shot now by the people who are expecting an update on Dream Based. XD Anyways, the idea was just begging to be written, and I'm not one to resist. But for those who are expecting it to be purely mystery and action, don't get your hopes up too high, pairings are present, along with some… adult themes (but nothing graphic). **

**If you've read this far, thanks! And if you don't mind, feed the author, reviews boost my ego and the chances of a quick update. XDD;; -shot for black mail-**

Next Chapter: _Now, now, we all shall discover the difference between martyrdom and suicide, and you know what it is? Press Coverage. Don't you know I'm merely your narrator for the night…?_

_**Of course, as it has been proved over and over again, front page news is always bullshit. **_


End file.
